Small Town
by FrostPheyonix
Summary: When Dave and Bro move to a smaller town than imagined, they find that things aren't so peachy in this community, least so when sports roll around. Humanstuck AU. Based on my actual school.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Dave and Bro move to a smaller town than imagined, they find that things aren't so peachy in this community, least so when sports roll around. Humanstuck AU.

**A/N: Well, this was inspired by my own high school (hell) with our sports and things, so I'm just testing this out.**

* * *

It was a hot mid August day when Bro parked the Jeep in the parking lot. Dave took his headphones off and groaned.

"Great, middle of fucking no-where. What he hell Bro?"

"Shut up and take it like a man. It's cheaper to live here and plus I already have a few job interviews." Bro turned the engine off before hopping out of the vehicle.

"Well I am not going to enjoy this, no matter how much you want me to. I'm going to be miserable and feel lousy for the rest of my life here."

"You are such a baby." He grabbed Dave's bag and threw it at him as he got out, smacking him in the back of the head. Dave let out a growl and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder.

"And you, are an ass." Dave huffed, carrying his bag after his brother to their new apartment in the small building. It was cozy and had enough space, but there were only eight in the whole building, unlike the huge one they used to live in. Two big apartments on each of the nearly 30 floors. He couldn't remember anything besides that he was on the top floor, and super close to the roof.

"I'm an ass? Dave, I'm hurt. You've never displayed any previous interest in equines of any sort, least of all those who bray." Bro unlocked the door, slinging it open to a small hall with a closet. It branched off to a tiny kitchen and small dining room and living room combo. Dave immediately went to the bedrooms, there being two and a bathroom. It wasn't a bad place, and Dave laid claim to the slightly smaller of the two rooms, setting his bag on the twin bed. "Dave, come help with the rest of the shit. Your turntables are out there too, so come on." Bro called and Dave sighed. He wasn't going to make this easy on the older Strider, and would fight against him till the end until he gave up and let them move back down to anonymous Texas.

"Why should I help? You dragged me up here, you do it."

"Fine, in that case I'll just leave your tables on the side of the street. You can make your stupid shit there until someone takes it."

"Fine..." He grudgingly left the room, going to assist with the boxes. A fit guy with a shock of red through his dark brown hair paused Bro. Bro chuckled, resting the box he was carrying on his shoulder before shaking hands with the guy. After a little conversing and pointing, the man came over and leaned against the Jeep while Dave was fiddling with a box to carry in.

"So, your brother said you have an interest in sports." Damn his bro, of course he would say that shit. "Well, it just so happens that I'm the coach here for this football season. I'd like to see you go out." He held out a hand for Dave to shake. "The name's Rufioh Nitram."

"Dave Strider." He shook it, being as polite as possible. "And as for sports, I've never really done them before."

"Lucky you then! Here, we don't have that many people, so it's a great place to learn. What grade are you going to be in?"

"I'm gonna be a Junior."

"Nice, my son's just gonna be a Freshman. Funny how time flies, isn't it?"

"Yeah, seemed like just yesterday, I was enjoying the sun in Texas."

"Oh, you're from down there? Don't suppose you picked up any Spanish, eh?"

"Not a lick."

"Well that's too bad." He grinned. "Well I'll leave you be then. If you wanna chat some more, I live in apartment three. Don't be afraid to visit."

"Aight." Dave was glad the guy had finally stopped and left, leaving him to carry in the last boxes before he forced Bro to help him carry in his turntables. Bro did nothing but grin the entire time. When the larger set up was in, Dave glowered at him. "You know I fucking hate sports, right? So why the hell did you tell him I was interested?"

"Because they don't have that many people. This is a small town dude. Plus, it'll be good to keep you in shape while I'm gone. You'll need it so you don't get fat with all your apple juice consumption."

"Ouch, I do not get fat. I just get little rolls that I work off before they appear. Plus, I know you won't let me go without at least a few strifes a week. I know you just can't."

"Hey, I'll probably end up with a job that requires more days then just a few to pay for the place. And besides, don't you think it'll be nice to make a few friends?"

"Yeah, how bout I just shove that notion up your ass. I'm gonna go take a nap. Don't bug me." He pushed his bro to the door before shutting and locking it. The bed looked inviting, even though his sheets were just a pile on it along with his pillows. Flopping, he buried his face. He had a bad feeling about the whole damned thing.

* * *

**So what did yah think? Worth continuing? I don't know where this is going to go, but I have a few ideas. Remember to review and such, because that makes me write more than I can make myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm surprised this has gotten any attention, so I'm going to update with another chapter. If you couldn't already tell, it's the betas in the younger roles. The alphas and dancestors are the elder roles. Just for any future confusion that might be able to clear up. Also, there are a few OCs to symbolize the adequate numbers in the really small school. I hope you grow to love or hate some of them.**

* * *

It was the first day, and already Dave was sick of it. The present Junior class was one of the bigger classes, and it wasn't all that great to be in such a small school. Everyone already knew his business, and knew that he was big on making raps.

"Hey, rap for me. Make a rap."

"Come on Cool Kid! Rap or something."

"You know, the fuck-I mean fricker doesn't know anything."

"No skills huh?"

"Too bad."

He rolled his eyes behind his shades. A hand tapped his shoulder and he turned to look around. A silent man with very wild and curly hair stood frowning for a few seconds before tapping the shades. Getting the hint, Dave took them off, eyes downcast at losing the familiar defense from emotion. As he headed to his first class, he noted with a sigh that the halls were very narrow for even the small number of students. He shoved his way along with the rest to the unknown target, going up the stairs and into a room with a Smart Board.

"Vwelcome to my class. Havwe a seat." A smooth voice came from a built guy sitting on his desk. A couple light scars on his mid-tone skin swooped from below his slicked back hair. "Nowv, I hear vwe havwe a newv student. Evweryone say hello to Davwe." A couple boring hellos were mumbled and the teacher frowned. "Anyvways, I'm Mr. Ampora, but because that's too formal, just call me Cronus."

"Uh, Mr. Amp- I mean Cronus. Isn't that against school policy?"

"No, because it's only in my classroom. Nowv, any other questions?"

"Yeah. Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Robert, the class just fricking started."

"Skyler, that's enough. Nowv, Robert. Vwhy? Do you really need to go?"

"No, but I already hate this class."

"Glad to knowv. Unfortunately for you, this is a required class. Nowv just sit there and deal with it. Any other questions that pertain to the class itself?"

"Yes, I have one. Is this a class where we will be analyzing how people in the past reacted?"

"Yes Rose. Vwell, sort of yes. In some cases you vwill, but not all the time. That being said, I don't feel the need to give you textbooks. They havwe a lot of material that is irrelivwent, and I vwill just givwe you vwhat you need vwith notes. No more questions. There's an assembly in the gym that you will all be going to, so get moving." The group groaned and stood, shuffling out into the halls once more to the gym where the same silent man stood staring at them all with a paper in his hands. Finally everyone was seated in the bleachers.

"Welcome. There are a few changes to the handbook..." Dave slipped an ear bud in and proceeded to turn the volume up, completely ignoring the words leaving the superintendent's mouth. After a few minutes an elbow bumped him and he looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Care to join us, Mr. Strider?" The superintendent's voice was sour with disapproval. Dave slowly tugged his headphones out of his ears with a curt nod and the man started talking. Welp, that was it. He attracted attention. How is it that he was never caught before but now he was. Oh wait that was right, new school. Finally it was over and everyone departed to the boring classes throughout the day. As lunch rolled around, a number of students had already asked him to rap or this or that. He hated it, but then again according to his new friend, John, it'd be over soon.

As he held his tray, waiting to follow the buck-toothed kid with thick rimmed glasses, he heard a couple of the guys towards the back talking. Mostly about football. After a second John prodded him.

"So are you gonna go out? I mean, all of us guys are on the team. All of us."

"I don't know, Egg-head. Sports ain't my cup of tea."

"Come on, I'm sure you'll be great at them. At least come and try. You don't even have to try out!"

"You aren't gonna let me rest, are you..."

"Nope!" The dorky kid grinned as he seated himself at one of the six tables. Dave's eyes wandered. Four others sat near them. He scoped out the other groups. The biggest being the ones that looked popular. Basically everyone but their group and the kinda nerdy looking group. Dave shrugged. They didn't seem to do much, so he turned to look at a couple of guys that sat at the edge of the cooler group. He saw the freckled one grab a glob of one of the girl's potatoes, getting a frown. "So how do you like it?"

"It's school. I'll get used to it eventually." Dave's reply was less then enthused.

"Well that's good." The girl with round glasses and long dark hair smiled brightly. "It's good to get used to things before doing too much!"

"Unless it's football. You should join the team. Otherwise you'd be the only boy not to." John lightly teased.

"Wow, no pressure there." Dave made sure the eye-roll was not quite subtle.

"Well hey if you want to, you can join the volleyball team!" The dark haired girl piped up eagerly.

"No thanks." He rolled his eyes, leaning to the side a little, avoiding a stray fruit snack. "And on that note, I think I'll be going." He stood, emptying his tray as quickly as possible before getting the hell out of there.

* * *

Dave shoved the door open. It was only the first day and already his backpack was a brick as he threw it on the floor. He looked at the note on the fridge and shrugged, grabbing an apple juice and walking back up to the school. He had promised the dork that he would go watch a practice and see if he was interested. As soon as he got there, he wasn't impressed. All of the guys in the high school raced back and forth in the grass of the field, pads on beneath dirty practice jerseys. Soon the coach noticed him and walked over to him, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, pal! Glad to see you made it. John said you were gonna come check us out. What do you think? You interested yet?" Rufioh talked quickly, obviously eager to have Dave on the team. The youth shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm still thinking about it." His reply was curt and Rufioh's face fell slightly.

"Well don't think too much longer. Or you won't get to play in the first game if you want to."

"I'm sure I'll be fine with missing maybe one while I think." Dave let out a huff and the coach smiled a little.

"Alright, just so long as you think about it! We'll be more than happy to have you." Rufioh waved to Dave as he jogged back to the team. Dave turned and started walking back to the apartment. It was quiet for the evening, the unmarked roads were empty. A few startled crows took off from where they had been resting until he walked by. Yeah, maybe he would like this little town and the peace it held.


End file.
